Dark Time
by StArRy-EyEz07
Summary: *a/u* In order to make darkness, you must have light. Serenity Haven,a princess, is the Light of the past. Endmyion Chiba, an elite Japanese gang leader, is the Darkness of the future. What happens when Light and Past collide with Dark and Future? S/E
1. Default Chapter

Date Revised : July 8, 2003 Date Posted : July 16  
  
Starry*Eyez07 : Hi people. Ah, I'm trying to correct and edit my stories before school starts. Plus, I'm trying to get little story mistakes fixed and more organized. Since I will be starting highschool next year I need to use better grammar and spelling when I type.(Laughs) So, no more u're instead of you're. And no more "R U" instead of are you. Ah, so much to be done. So little time. One down, 30 more chapters to go! Hey I do still have My True Beauty which has 14. This story which has 6 more for me to do. Secrets of the Rich & Famous which has 3, plus an updated chapter coming out shortly. Home is Where the Heart Lies which has 2, plus an update coming up. And From the Corners of the Earth which has 4 chapters, plus an update I still need to edit. Ack, so much work! I just might give up writing. And if anyone reads this authors note (which I doubt people do, since all they want is the story.lol. Seriously) I would like you to tell me of any errors made in the chapter, such as wrong use of grammar or spelling. I think I'm pretty good on punctuation. But, hehe, I'll go back and read my stories on the internet once they're posted, and I'll see a bunch of mistakes there that I couldn't on Word Pad on my computer.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!******NEWS FLASH*****!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter has been re-edited and spelling has been mostly fixed. The authors notes for these chapters are new. The old ones are deleted. The chapter is the same idea, but grammar and spelling errors have been corrected(I hope).  
  
WARNING : I Do Not Own Sailor Moon!!!  
  
*Every person is allowed so much fame, but when you've had more your share, remember you're taking someone elses bit*  
  
It was the princess' sixteenth birthday. The whole kingdom was in celebration. Walking among the towns streets, you could see people dancing and entertaining.  
  
A young woman laughed happily as a man came up to her and started playing his flute for her. She was in awe of how beautiful the town was. Although, they lived in the mountains, everything was beautiful. She looked up to seen strands of light break through the trees in which clothes were pinned on. The dirt kicked at her light blue dress.  
  
She walked further down the pathway to find chess matches. She decided to try. She gave the old man two gold coins and sat down for a round. Their game went on long. But in the end the old man won. She laughed and went to watch a hypnotist do his act. Just so many things to do. There was the candle shop where Mr. Kresworth worked. The bakery where Mr. & Mrs. Patch worked. She took a deep breath of the cool mountain air. It was warm, but not too warm. The smell of the pines swirled with the breeze and the laughter and voices of people sounded like a melody to the princess. She couldn't express the feeling she had. It was as if she didn't want to miss out on anything. She wanted to be in every part of the small town to take part in every conversation and be around every single person. She wanted to be in the town square, yet she also wanted to be at the entrance where the people greeted new comers. She wanted to be at the joust where people sat on the field and watched the show. She wanted to be in the middle of the pathway of the shops where all the workers and owners talked over the crowd to each other. There was so much she wanted to take part in, yet there was only one of her.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" Serenity turned around, her light blue skirt spun with her body.  
  
"Your highness," Sir Kunzite bowed to her.  
  
Serenity looked around at the people staring. "Kunzite you may rise. Have you decided to join thee?" Serenity asked curiously as they started walking.  
  
"No m'lady, maybe another time. Your father has summoned for you."  
  
"Has he said thy reason?" Raised her eyebrows as she searched for a flower from a lady's small shop.  
  
Kunzite shook his head. "No, he bids, you be taken to him immediately."  
  
Serenity bought a white rose. "Why must he do this? Why can't he let me enjoy myself on the most beautiful day of the year."  
  
Kunzite shrugged."I know it tis your birthday, m'lady, but he must have a strong reason. You are royalty, remember that." He spun on his heel and turned around heading to the castle. His cape swished behind his strong frame.  
  
Serenity sighed and followed obediently. As she walked, people smiled and waved at her. After a few minutes the trees overhead disappeared and a large castle stood galantly.  
  
Serenity looked up. "A beautiful place for me to live. A beautiful prison."  
  
As she followed Kunzite she looked over the place of her birth. The only home she had ever known. It had four levels. White, Silver, Gold, and Dark Green flags were mounted on each level. Flags and wreaths adorned the grey walls, giving it color.  
  
"Princess tell me, your mind thinks deep, but how deep is it?" Kunzite stopped causing Serenity to bump into his back.  
  
Serenity rubbed her nose and sneezed. "I think of differences. What would happen if I did this? Or if I turned left instead of right, would I be here right now?" Serenity took a deep breath.  
  
"Its all a matter of the mind." Kunzite smiled. "I remember your favorite quote."  
  
Serenity looked down and laughed. "After all this time?" Kunzite nodded.  
  
"Every person is allowed so much fame, but when you've had more your share, remember you're taking someone elses bit."  
  
Serenity smiled sadly at the rose in her hands. "My mother used to say that."  
  
"I know." Kunzite said softly.  
  
Soon they found themselves in the throne room of her father.  
  
"You called for me, father?"Serenity curtsied.  
  
The king, a man of six feet, rose. "We have just received word from the Paridion Kingdom that King Valmont and his army are heading towards the Mountain High kingdoms."  
  
Serenity gasped. "You mean, the king of Valusion? The one that had the son..." Serenity's words faded.  
  
"Yes, my dear, he is apparently ill. And his son must wed before next winter. His son has come for you."  
  
Serenity took a step back. "But father you said that he would never wed me as long as you live."  
  
The king sat down and motioned for the servant in the corner to leave. "I know, and I am standing by that word. But apparently he wants the overthrow our kingdom. The other four mountain kingdoms have agreed to protect you but, we can only do so much. Our army is the strongest of the Mountains, but we already know there is men living our kingdom working for him. That is why you must not go among the streets. We have to send you away, where he cannot find you."  
  
Serenity softly closed her eyes. " Where shall it be? The Islands of Keneria. The Lake of Tronten. Or maybe the Valley of Chercherion?"  
  
The king shook his head. "Too far. Not enough time. We estimate he'll be here within two days. Three at the most. Somewhere far away, but close enough to not take too much time."  
  
Serenity fell to her knees. "There is nowhere then."  
  
The king swallowed a lump in his throat. "There is somewhere close, yet far."  
  
Serenity looked up."Where might that be?"  
  
The king waved a hand to summon a servant. Immediately a servant came through the throne room doors.  
  
"Bring to me the old man that speaks of the well." The king whispered into the servants ear.  
  
The servant nodded and ran out the door, only to return a few seconds later with an old man.  
  
"This man has showed me a well. This well is in the heart of Halavar mountain. It takes you to a different place."  
  
Serenity noticed the uncertainty in her fathers voice. "What's the cost?" She asked regretfully.  
  
The king looked away to hide his tears. "We don't know where you'll go, nor will we know if you'll even stay in the same time period."  
  
Serenity stood up shakily. "If this is what must be done, then I shall go. I refuse to marry a tyrant."  
  
The king looked down and nodded. "He claims tomorrow evening at sunset the well will be at perfect alignment with the stars. This is when we shall leave. Be ready to go..."  
  
*All I Need In This Life Of Sin Is Me And My GirlFriend*  
  
The club blared with techno and rap music. Cages ,with girls in them, hung above the dance floor. Lights flashed onto the floor and showed people dancing provocitavly. Several men sat in a booth, while girls hung on their laps.  
  
"Endymion, how's it been?" A man with midnight blue eyes and ebony hair laughed.  
  
"Alright I guess. The Khans are out of business and we take over that part of town." He took a sip of his martini.  
  
Another man with black hair and blue highlights spoke up. "Yeah, wouldn't believe the pornography we found in one of their basement hideouts. I think they had about five hundred grand in that video vault. Sick bastards. Most of them were videos of girls."  
  
Endymion nodded. "Then we find out that they had a room, full of naked women, down the hallway." Endymion kissed the girl that was sitting on his lap.  
  
"Shitload of guns too. Looked like they were getting ready for a goddamn war." An oriental man, with blonde highlights, in about his early twenties said.  
  
"They had something going down, we just don't know what."  
  
Endymion shook his head at the mans words. "Takashi, you did what you could."  
  
Apparently his words were aimed at the man with red highlights, who had just spoke. "I swear their goddamn asses are going to be mine next time." He hit his hand against the table, causing the oriental girl in his arm to jump.  
  
"Get out of here! Bitch, we're talking!" The man with Blonde hair pushed the girl off his lap.  
  
Endymion laughed and slapped the girl who got up from his lap playfully . "I'll see you later." He winked.  
  
"Tomaro. You need to keep your women happy." Laughed Takashi.  
  
"Shut the fuck up."Tomaro growled.  
  
"Woah, don't want to start a fight here." Kitaki, the man with blue highlights, held up his hands. "We're all in the same gang. Come on. We're here to unwind. Not to tear each others fuckin heads off."  
  
Endymion laughed. "You're right Kitaki. Anyways. I hear that Mokimo clan wants our asses. And this has something to do with smuggling those drugs." He shot a look at Takashi.  
  
"I don't know where the goddam drugs are." Kitaki jumped up.  
  
"You're the one who was supposed to be in charge!"  
  
"Settle down. We know where they are. They're in the southern part of the city with Shitoku."  
  
"We shouldn't be discussing this now. Someone could be listening. We better just enjoy ourselves." Tomaro said as he turned his attention to the floor where two teenage girls were dancing together.  
  
Endymion slowly made his way down the halls of his large mansion. As he turned into a large wooden room he looked at his father. "Father, we almost have them. We will avenge your death." He took a deep breath and walked out. He walked into a darkly decorated room.  
  
"I need a woman." Endymion sighed.  
  
He had been with women before. A lot of them actually. They lasted a few weeks maybe even a month. Not long though. He had been a player. He never found the right woman. Usually he had his fun and then threw them out.  
  
Endymion casually walked among the streets in the city. He had a pair of dark jeans and a black beater with an open white dress shirt over it. His look was slick and mysterious. His eyes were shielded by a pair of black sunglasses. He walked into an old restaurant. Carefully looking around, he spotted a spy from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Shit." He muttered under his breath.  
  
For sure this place would be in the news by next week. He could already see the headlines. 'Restaurant burned down in flames. Cause unknown'. He walked out of the restaurant. "  
  
Fuck,fuck,fuck. How could I be so stupid." Endymion walked down the street. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Takashi, we have a problem. We need to cover up an explosion. Make sure Tiharu Mikomo, Owner DinShin Diner receives an extra twenty grand in his account. His place is going down in flames by next week." He closed the cell phone. A girl with a skimpy outfit walked up to him.  
  
"Twenty bucks an hour. What do you say handsome."  
  
Endymion took off his glasses and stared at the girl.  
  
"Go find some other guy to fuck you." He put his glasses back on and continued walking. "I can't afford to keep going like this I need to find a girl."  
  
Serenity's horse finally stopped. They were on the side of a mountain near the entrance of a cave.  
  
The king jumped down from his horse. "Are you men sure this is where the well is?"  
  
Kunzite and Jeidite nodded. "The cave is exactly where the old man said it would be."  
  
The king nodded. "Serenity, are you sure? We can try and hide you another way."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "If this is what must be done."  
  
They walked for two hours until they reached pit. In the pit was what looked to be a mirror. Only it was liquid.  
  
"What are we to do now?" Kunzite inspected the mirror.  
  
"She is to remove her clothes and dip into the liquid." The king picked up a stick and poked the silvery fluid. He pulled the stick out, harmless.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe." Nephrite's voice echoed through the cave.  
  
"My King! King Valmont and his army are just on the other side of this mountain. They know nothing of our whereabouts. But he is trying to cause an avalanche. We have men set up to guard the people. You must get out of here."  
  
The king nodded. "Turn around you three!" Serenity started removing her garments quickly. As soon as she was unclothed she dipped her foot into the liquid.  
  
"Its safe father. See." She pulled her foot out, showing it clean and unscathed.  
  
"I see. Hurry Serenity hurry!"  
  
She gave her father a hug and then as he turned around she dropped the clothe around her and plunged in.  
  
Kunzite, Jeidite, and Nephrite turned around. They saw the king staring into the pit.  
  
"Good bye my Serene."  
  
After a few moments of making sure she disappeared he turned and jumped on his horse. "Lets go!"  
  
After about thirty minutes they reached the opening of the cave. As they exited a rather loud boom was heard from the other side of the mountain, no doubt a cannon. The cannon hit the mountain and successfully caused many boulders to fall, but not hitting any of the men.  
  
"Get out of here your highness!" Jeidite yelled.  
  
The king looked back at the cave. He gasped. "SERENITY! Men the cave has been blocked! She is in there!"  
  
The king started riding back but a boulder dropped infront of his horse and startled it. Causing the horse to turn around and run back toward the castle. His men followed. "Serenity!"  
  
Serenity took a deep breath. She felt the liquid swallowing her body, though she could breath. Amazingly, then it got cold. Her body froze and she blacked out. When she woke up she was in the middle of a park. She did not know it at the time. She got up and looked around. It was dark and empty. The sky was cloudy and grey. Crashes of thunder could be heard. The buns on her hair had come down. And her silver hair now laid on the ground like a blanket. Remembering she was naked, she covered her chest. Then she heard foot steps. Shoes hitting the pavement. She looked around but it was too late. She let out a tiny cough. The foot steps stopped.  
  
"Hello?" She called out.  
  
The foot steps started again, this time slowly and carefully. Slowly, she saw white through the branches of the pine tress that surrounded her. She leaned over to see the face.  
  
"Who are you!" The figure jumped out, pointing a gun at her. Startled, Serenity screamed. After a second he realized this woman was naked, much less more scared of him than he was of her.  
  
"My god. What happened to you?" Darien put away the gun and started walking towards her. He had never seen anyone like her. She had big light blue eyes, her hair a silvery blue. It started raining. He reached his hand out to her. She sank back.  
  
"I won't hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"Serenity," she whispered.  
  
He bearly heard it. "Who did this to you? "  
  
She didn't answer. Instead she asked him a question.  
  
"Where am I? What year is this?"  
  
Endymion gasped. "You're in Japan. Tokyo Japan. This is the year two thousand three."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. "T-two thousand three?"  
  
Endymion nodded.  
  
"What's Japan?" The girl asked curiously.  
  
"It's a country, made up of four islands." Endymion gave her a strange look.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
Serenity looked down. "The Versace Kingdom. Year 1396."  
  
Endymion looked at her. "You can't be."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Oh but I am! I suppose it worked"  
  
"What worked?" She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing of importance. Do you know of a near tavern where I could stay?" She looked innocently into his eyes.  
  
He took off his dress shirt and carefully warpped it around her." "Yeah, I know something like that. Come on."  
  
Serenity looked at him. "Come onto what?" Endymion laughed.  
  
"Come with me. Its means Come with me."  
  
"Oh, as you wish." He walked her down to his mansion. Her accent and manners did seem different...maybe she was telling the truth.. 


	2. Revelations

Date Revised : July 9, 2003 Date Posted : July 16, 2003  
  
Starry*Eyez: Here's the re-edited and corrected form of the original chapter of Dark Time. It's going to be my birthday! In two days! This means, on July 11th (my birthday), I want a lot of reviews for my stories! (Laughs) Seriously. I don't have much to say, since I can't really explain this chapter. Most people have already read it. But oh well. I'm looking for some new stories to put out. I actually have two chapters written for two stories (The first chapter to each). I don't really know if I'll post them though. I have many stories on my computer that aren't posted. You'd be surprised to know how many there actually are. Oh well. On with the re edited story!  
  
SEMI WARNING : I MADE UP ALL LOCATIONS AND NAMES IN THIS STORY. I HAVE NO VERIFICATION THAT THEY EXIST OR THEY ARE EVEN REAL NAMES....  
  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
  
Serenity looked around the large room. "Is this where you reside?"  
  
Endymion turned around. "You mean where I live right? Yeah, this is my house."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Its small, well, compared to my home."  
  
Endymion laughed. "And where did you live? In a castle?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did live in a castle." She looked at the cup of tea in her hands. "May I summon servant to bring me a gown and prepare a bath?" Endymion looked at her.  
  
"Uhh, obviously you never did anything for yourself." Serenity crinkled her nose.  
  
"What are you implying? That I am worthless?"  
  
Endymion exhaled.  
  
"No I'm saying you're lazy." Serenity was taken back. "What does lazy mean?"  
  
Endymion scratched the back of his head."Well, it means that you don't like to do work even though it's good for you."  
  
Just then someone else burst into the room.  
  
"Endymion we just heard from the Furuhata's that Nikko is in The Underground." Endymion rubbed his forehead. "And you didn't knock why?" The man suddenly noticed the petite girl sitting in the armchair by the fire.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Serenity blinked. "Why did you not bow? You're in the presence of royalty." The guy started laughing.  
  
"D-did she just say that she was royalty." He kept laughing until he saw the serious look on Endymions face. "She wasn't joking was she?"  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and shook his head. "Um, I think I better go now. Lataz. Oh, are you coming?"  
  
Endymion raised his eyebrows. "You forgot to bow."  
  
The guy shot Endymion an annoyed look.  
  
"Now you're joking right."  
  
"Nope. She's royalty." The guy bowed and then left. "What does 'joking' mean?" Endymion sighed. "Like when someone isn't telling the truth to seem funny." "Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
"So Serenity, tell me about yourself." Endymion crossed his hands and sat down.  
  
"Yes. My name is Serenity Haven, crowned princess of the Kingdom of Versace. It's one of the Mountain High kingdoms. I was born in the year 1380 to King Barbaros and Queen Serene. My mother died when I was five. The day after my sixteenth birthday, which is June 30th , I was taken to Halavar Mountain, where a well presided. I was informed that the King Valmont's son ,Prince Vermuda, wanted my hand in marriage. I did not accept his first proposal, nor did my father or the other four Mountain High Kingdoms believe I should have. Well, on that day, I was taken to the mountain as I had said, and been told the story of a well that could not only take me to a different place but also a different time. When I stepped into it and sank, I blacked out and opened my eyes to find myself in that patch of grass. That is when I met you."  
  
Endymion nodded. "Well, my name is Endymion Chiba. I am twenty one. My father died this past year. He was shot by another rival gang. My birthday is in December. My mother died after she had me. And I met you two hours ago. Not as interesting as your story. But close."  
  
Serenity laughed. "May I ask? What does 'shot' mean?" She started blushing.  
  
"He was hit in the chest with a bullet." Serenity furrowed her eyebrows to show she was in deep thought. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Endymion knew already what the answer was.  
  
"This is a bullet." He held up a small silver piece. "This is the gun which fires the bullet." He held up a small silver gun. Curious she got up and held the bullet.  
  
"This is what our army's swords are made of!" She squealed.  
  
"Something like that." Endymion laughed. She got up and wrapped the large t- shirt around her tighter.  
  
Serenity walked to the window and looked out. When she peered at the sky, she saw it was dark and unpleasant. When she looked down, she saw lights lighting up the dark streets filled with people and clubs.  
  
"Where are the shops? And the dirt paths? The horses? The Jousts? And the trees and stages?" She asked sadly. Endymion got up and looked out the window too.  
  
With a sigh he said. "If you are really from another time, as you say you are, times have changed. We replaced wooden shops and houses with apartments and buildings of glass. The dirt paths have turned into highways and pavement. The horses have been replaced with cars and trucks. The jousts don't even exist anymore. They died out hundreds of years ago. The trees are no longer that useful. We know the combination of what we need to make our own mechanical air. And the stages are replaced with clubs and raves. Much more fun I would think." Endymion looked out the corner of his eye at her.  
  
"No, it couldn't be." She shook her head. "In our kingdom the sky wasn't always grey and dark. There was not fighting or killing people in our kingdom. Voices of laughing and happiness could be heard echoing through our small town. Not like this. In this kingdom, you can hear screams and strange noises. There is no light." She closed her eyes.  
  
"What have I done?" Tears fell from her eyes as she sank down and hugged her knees. Her tears turned into sobs."What have I done?"  
  
Endymion suddenly dropped to the floor and hugged her. "It's not as bad as it looks."  
  
She looked up at him with her red teary eyes."I clash with these people. I'm not like them." Serenity started sobbing again.  
  
Endymion licked his lips. He didn't know why he cared so much for this girl.  
  
"When do you go back to your father?" He hesitantly asked.  
  
"Not until next Winter."  
  
Endymion sighed. "You're going to have one hell of a time." He settled back.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.  
  
Endymion looked at her. "What?"  
  
"You just said." Then in a lower tone."hell..."  
  
Endymion laughed."Yeah, so. It's not so bad."  
  
Serenity sighed. "See. I don't even know what is appropriate or not. I won't be able to fit in." Endymion laughed again.  
  
"I could help you. But the world I live in is very different from yours."  
  
Serenity looked up. "What do you mean ' very different'?"  
  
Endymion sighed."You used to lived in a place where light conquers evil. In our world its evil against evil. Darkness versus dark. This place isn't light. You'd be living the underground world."  
  
Serenity looked down. "This whole time is like that huh?"  
  
Endymion nodded.  
  
"You better believe it. But you are not vulnerable to others. If you have the Chiba name behind you, then no one will mess with you."  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrows. "You're royalty too!"  
  
"Uhh, no. Well, sorta, yeah. Well, my family has great wealth and power in this city. So yeah, I guess you could say I'm royalty."  
  
Serenity gazed out the window once more. "That's the world I'm trapped in until thee's next winter."  
  
"I'm afraid so." Endymion nodded his head.  
  
"I would like to see more. Could you possibly show me more of this kingdom?" Serenity peered up at Endymion's well chiseled face.  
  
"For starters, don't call the city kingdom. It's a city. Just to help you."  
  
"A city?"  
  
Endymion nodded.  
  
"May I have a night gown?"  
  
"Sure." He made a phone call.  
  
A few moments later a woman knocked on the door and left a black silk night gown.  
  
"You'll sleep in this. It's really comfortable." Endymion handed it to her.  
  
She looked quite shocked."There's not even anything there! Much less than anything. I can't sleep in it!"  
  
Endymion shrugged. "Hey whatever floats your fucken boat."  
  
The next day Serenity was brought some different clothes.  
  
"I don't know exactly, what you look good in. But. This will have to do." Endymion handed her an overly large t-shirt with a pair of jeans. "I figure it's comfortable to you."  
  
She walked out of the bathroom somewhat disgusted. Not showing it, she tried to be very lady like. She sat down in front of the mirror and put up her tradition hairstyle.  
  
"Damn you need to get into a fight with a fucken weed wacker! How long is your fucken hair?"  
  
Serenity didn't care for his language, but did not dare to speak out against it. "Seven feet I presume. Maybe longer."  
  
Endymion shook his head. "Ever heard of a salon."  
  
Serenity looked at him, obviously confused again.  
  
"Figure of speech. Anyways, I can't take you out in public like that." Endymion looked at her.  
  
Serenity looked at herself. "Well, I may not be in dress, but I am certain I am beautiful."  
  
Endymion laughed. "That you are. But, women and teens now don't wear dresses that have the big bell skirt. They wear bell bottoms and tank tops." Serenity just looked confused.  
  
"Okay, as I see I can't take you anywhere until you get some decent clothes, you'll be here until tomorrow." Endymion walked out of the room briskly.  
  
Somewhere at a club later that night:  
  
"So, who's this girl?" Endymion shrugged.  
  
"I found her, in Girodo park."  
  
The rest of the men raised their eyebrows. "You found her?"  
  
Endymion nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "Naked."  
  
The men gave glances at each other. "So...what happened?" One of the men inquired.  
  
"Nothing like that Kitaki." Endymion shook his head. "I don't go around jumping on every naked woman I see. I've had my fair share. It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."  
  
Kitaki smirked. "So can I have her?"  
  
Endymions eyes shot to another man. "Shut up Takashi."  
  
"That was straight. Least you didn't beat around the fucken bush." Just then a woman bearly wearing anything walked up to the table of men.  
  
"Any guys want a night of fun?"She was apparently eyeing Endymion.  
  
"Tomaro wants some fun!" Endymion threw Tomaro toward the lady.  
  
"Drive safe!" Kitaki burst out laughing. "You're hilarious. Did you see the look on his face?" Takashi was trying to hide his smiled behind his martini glass.  
  
"The bastard didn't even try to get away. Guess, he didn't get any last night." Endymion laughed.  
  
"So this new club? Where is it?" Kitaki leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Its in Shibuya."  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and took a sip of his martini. "And you know he'll be there."  
  
Kitaki nodded. "And you know what would burn his ass the most?"  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow."What?"  
  
"Showing up with a finer girl than the one he's got." Takashi said then smirked.  
  
"But sounds like this girl you got is preppy." Kitaki blurted out.  
  
"Somewhat. She's well mannered. From wealthy family I presume." The guys shook their heads.  
  
"Just don't let her tie you down. She's not worthy. You're a bachelor. A player. A wealthy player." The guys got up and headed towards the dance floors where they grabbed two girls and walked out of the club.  
  
He looked into his empty drink. "Is she the one?" After a few moments he smiled to himself. "They're right, I'm a player." He slapped down a hundred dollar bill, got up and left.... 


	3. Scared Of This New World

Starry*Eyez07: *Phew* Im so sorry about my stories. I totally blew off My True Beauty. And I am trying to get this one up and running. But, once again, I have had a problem with fanfiction and my chapter 11. I can't upload it for another two days. Um, Dark Time on the other hand is letting me update. GRRR.....and so I will update. Uh, I'm going to start yet another story, for I am really bored at home. And so yeah. Uh, this time. Its not going to be a dark fic. Its not going to be a Serenity/ Darien fic either. Im heading more towards Kunzite right now. If any oppose to this pairing let me know in your reviews if you do review. Um, Yeah I might change my mind if people want Darien more. But so far my mind is set on Kunzite. But thatz da latest news! Thanks for reading my story!  
  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Luvin You Isn't Really Something National, Shouldn't Want To Spend My Time With You. I Should Try To Be Strong. But Baby You're The Right Kinda Wrong*  
  
Serenity looked around the house. She was able to wander freely, but was not allowed outside of the house.  
  
"This isn't as great as I thought it would be."She mumbled as she peered into the study. "This place isn't as big as the castle I lived in."  
  
She walked into a room and looked out the window at the grey streets below. "But it's big compared to some houses." She looked at a man trying to put up a cardboard box. She glanced at the sky. "The poor gentleman, its going to rain. I better tell Endymion to go tell him when he gets home."  
  
She took one more look at the man, then turned away and walked out into the hallway. After a few more rooms and a couple of times getting lost she made it into the kitchen. She marveled at the stove and the refrigerator. One of the maids walked in, surprised by Serenity, she dropped the box of blankets she was carrying, causing Serenity to turn around. "Are you all right miss?" Serenity bent down and picked up the box for the lady.  
  
"F-fine. May I ask? What are you doing down here?" The maid asked.  
  
Serenity looked down and shuffled her feet. "I was wondering if I could cook something. You know. For Endymion." The maid looked surprised.  
  
"Did you need me to tell you where the ingredients are?" Serenity shook her head. "I wanted to know what those do?" She pointed to the stove and refrigerator.  
  
The maid widened her eyes, but then softened as she saw the girl was seriously disappointed that she didn't know what they were.  
  
The maid smiled. "Well, this is a stove." Serenity nodded with everything the lady said. They sat down at the kitchen table as the maid told Serenity about every appliance in the kitchen. After awhile she showed Serenity how to use them. Serenity loved the refrigerator the most.  
  
"Wow, we never had any of these . . . uh may I ask what are they called again?" She said sheepishly.  
  
"Appliances." The maid laughed.  
  
"Yes appliances. We never had any where I came from. We made everything from fire and cutting them ourselves. And we heated and froze everything by hand."  
  
The maid smiled sweetly. "I better get back to work. I used up some of my time talking with you." Serenity looked up at the clock. She forgot about the maids duties. "Just continue with what you're supposed to be doing right now. I'll tell Endymion you were helping me." Serenity smiled sweetly.  
  
The maid gave her a small thank you. With a swish of her black dress she picked up the box she had dropped and left Serenity in the kitchen.  
  
Just as Serenity walked out of the kitchen Endymion turned into the hallway. He looked tired, she noted. She smiled at him.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" Serenity asked sweetly.  
  
"You could say that. What did you do today?" Endymion asked as they walked down the hallway to his room.  
  
"Well, one of your maids helped me learn about appliances." Serenity said.  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow and laughed. Not a type of laugh to make fun of her. But a truly happy laugh. As though he was amused by the idea. "Appliances eh?"  
  
Serenity nodded. Then remembered the man out on the street. "Oh Endymion. I saw this man on the street." She pointed out the window.  
  
Endymion suddenly looked alert. "Did he do anything to you?" Serenity looked at him confused.  
  
"No, he was building a house out of thin wood. And it was going to rain. I was wondering if you should go tell him its going to rain so he can go home." Serenity asked him innocently.  
  
Endymion peered outside the window. There, as Serenity had said, was the old man, playing with a dog, in front of a cardboard box. "Serenity there's something I have to tell you." He stopped to take a short breath. "That man." He paused. "That man doesn't have a home. He lives on the streets. He barely lives day to day." He looked at Serenity through the corner of his eyes. She looked like a child who had just been told that Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny doesn't exist.  
  
"B-but. He's old. We must respect him. Give him a home. Give him some money." Serenity sputtered.  
  
Endymion shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. The man is homeless for a good reason. He might have been a gambler or a thief. He might have been a drug addict or a drinker." Endymion sighed. It hurt him, for some reason, that she was disappointed.  
  
She looked down. "Oh." Was all that she could say. She started walking toward the doorway.  
  
"Serenity!" Serenity turned around to see Endymion standing there in black pants and wearing a muscle shirt.  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm taking you to the mall. So we can get you some nice clothes." Endymion said as he grabbed a towel and turned to go into the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me." Serenity closed her eyes. She couldn't help it. She ran and gave him a hug from behind. Endymion stiffened at her touch. Then his expression softened.  
  
"No problem little one." Endymion rubbed her arm... "No problem."  
  
  
  
*I'm Your Late Night Head Rush. Ace High Royal Flush*  
  
  
  
They stepped out of the Limousine. Serenity was in awe. The mall was bigger than her whole kingdom. She stood there as Endymion stared at her.  
  
"In order to buy stuff you need to go inside." Endymion laughed.  
  
Serenity turned to him open mouthed. "This is huge." She stood there while Endymion started walking.  
  
"Serenity. Come on!" Endymion called. Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and started running after Endymion  
  
As Serenity entered the store, she was swarmed by people. Endymion pushed through the crowd and pulled her out of it. They ran through the store trying to avoid photographers. After about thirty minutes of hiding they were able to lose the pauperizes.  
  
Endymion pulled Serenity through the food court until the came upon a coffee shop. "We're meeting, my friend, Shelly here." Endymion said as he looked around. Just then a lady with long dark brown hair and red highlights popped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well, it's been like forever and day since I last see-" Shelly stopped talking and noticed a girl hiding behind Endymions broad frame.  
  
"Whom do we have here?" She asked trying to look behind Endymion.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "She's the reason you're here. She needs to get a make-over."  
  
Shelly raised her eyebrows. "Can I at least see what I'm working with?" Endymion stepped aside to show a silver-blonde hair girl, with light blue colored eyes. She was a petite 5'5. Thin, not too thin though. But model thin. Long hair. Really long hair. Shelly circled the girl, looking her up and down. Nodding, and clicking her tongue.  
  
"Well, she's going to take a lot of work. But, I can manage it." Shelly concluded. Serenity looked at her. As if on cue the girl named Shelly held out her hand and Endymion placed a golden card in her hand.  
  
"Thank you. Be back at . . . " Shelly looked at her cell phone. "Seven o'clock." Endymion nodded.  
  
"Seven it is then." He turned on his heel and walked away. Serenity looked at his retreating back.  
  
"Endymion? What am I doing here?" She pleaded. Endymion stopped at hearing her soft words. He turned and looked at her. She looked like she was scared. He walked back toward her.  
  
"You wouldn't fit in the way you look now. Shelly's a good friend of mine. She'll take care of you. Kay." He tapped her on her nose. "You'll be fine." She gave him a hug and watched as he walked away again.  
  
"Hm . . . you look like a deer in the headlights." Shelly said as she watched the look on Serenity's face. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I think I like you already." Serenity turned around. "By the time I'm done with you. You'll look like a model from Victorias Secret."  
  
Serenity sighed. "You think Endymion will like it."  
  
"He'll love it." Shelly laughed.  
  
Shelly picked up her bags and grabbed Serenity's hand. "First we have to stop by my friend Lorenzo's. He's the stylist here." She walked along the huge shops and went up two flights of escalators. Suddenly she appeared in front of a large shop with music shouting from it.  
  
"What is this place?" Serenity asked curiously.  
  
Shelly laughed. "This is your savior." They walked in.  
  
They stopped at the front desk. While Shelly was talking to the receptionist Serenity looked around the shop. She noticed one girl had light blonde hair with pink highlights. She shook her head and looked at the hairstylist. She had short black hair on one side and long blonde hair on the other side of her hair. She turned around and noticed a guy with all his hair shaved. Another person that walked out had black spiked hair and bright orange tips.  
  
"Sh-Shelly? I don't think that this Parlor is the correct place for me to attend." Serenity looked somewhat scared as she fingered her own locks of hair. In her mind she had a vision of her hair being blue. She shuddered. Shelly looked at where Serenity was staring. She started laughing. "Oh, Serenity, don't worry. We won't change the color of your hair. That would piss Endymion off. But we are going to get it cut."  
  
Just then a man with light blonde hair appeared. He had a sweater on and a pair of jeans. Shelly's eyes widened and she gave the man a hug.  
  
"LORENZO! I'm so glad you could help me!" She said as she kissed Lorenzo on each cheek.  
  
"Sheeelllly..Dear. I would do anything for you. Now what do you need. A trim. Highlights." Lorenzo said as he looked at her hair. He clicked his tongue. "Shelly your hair looks absolutely perfect."  
  
Shelly waved her hand at him. "Oh nonono. Not for me. Endymion has asked me to take care of his little . . . " She looked at Serenity. She needed a description. Serenity just stood there dumbstruck as to what was going on. "Angel. Yes. He asked me to take care of his little 'Angel'."  
  
Lorenzo clasped his hands together and walked over to Serenity. "Well, well, well. Who did your hair? It's an interesting shade of . . . Silvery blonde. And it looks so natural on you." He lifted one of her pigtails. "And did such a bad job with your hair style. I haven't seen this hairstyle since. Well, I never saw it. But it hasn't been used since the Versace kingdom. The royal family used it to show their blood line."  
  
Serenity smiled weakly. "Uh, yeah my mother was into fairy tales." She had to remember that she couldn't say anything about her being from the past. If Endymion barely believed her, she doubted anyone else would.  
  
Lorenzo nodded. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. Immediately four men appeared. He pointed to her buns and they quickly started taking the bobby pins out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** ~*~ A/N: for this next part download the song by Josie and The Pussycats: Three Small Words and play while reading. lol...it gives it an exciting effect.....thank you...~*~ **************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Serenity was immediately taken and thrown into a chair. Women surrounded her as they put a robe on her. She was flipped around.  
  
"Now, I'm thinking of a black." Lorenzo said as he pointed her face towards the mirror.  
  
Serenity's eyes went wide. Shelly noticed this and jumped in.  
  
"No, no , no!" She waved her hands infront of her. Lorenzo looked at her, obviously a little annoyed.  
  
"I mean, Endymion wants to keep her blonde." She stammered out.  
  
Lorenzo nodded. "Weeeell, why did you tell me?" He turned Serenity's head back and forth, studying each angle of her hair.  
  
"I want to say, chop it all off! But, then I don't. You would look absolutely fabulous in short blonde hair with black highlights. But, I know Endymions style. He likes the feminine look on his women." Lorenzo pulled off his yellow sunglasses. Then his face lit up.  
  
"Somebody has an idea!" He sang.  
  
Serenity slapped her hand to her forehead. "This man is hopeless." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Lorenzo leaned over infront of her face. She just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." She replied.  
  
Lorenzo just shrugged and went back into his artist moment. He summoned three men and four ladies, whispered something in their ear and they rushed off. Serenity looked at Shelly for help, for information. Shelly just shrugged.  
  
"Uh, Lorenzo darling what are you going to do with her hair?" Shelly asked cautiously.  
  
"Shelly, I never cut and tell. You'll just have to see it for yourself." Lorenzo laughed  
  
"Uhh, I don't know." Serenity mumbled  
  
Lorenzo took a deep breath. "Glad you like it." He whispered.  
  
"I ordered my best manicurist, pedicurist, make-up artist, and hair style assistant." Lorenzo informed Shelly.  
  
"Lorenzo, honey what did you want?" Another lady sauntered up.  
  
"We need to find the shade of dye that is in her hair." He pointed to Serenity's head.  
  
The lady, who had black hair and purple streaks in it, walked over and lifted a strand of Serenity's hair. She rubbed it and pulled it out of her head.  
  
"Ouch!" Serenity raised her hand and rubbed the place where the lady had plucked the strand of hair from her head.  
  
The lady studied the root for a moment. "Its natural. Its not dyed." Lorenzo gasped. "No one can get that shade of hair naturally! Its not possible!"  
  
The lady shrugged. "It's natural. Her roots are the same color. And her hair is soft. Its not dry at all enough for it to be dyed." She threw the strand onto the ground. "Who's this girl from?" She asked as she walked around Serenity.  
  
"Endymions apparently new girl." Lorenzo said as he was picking out a hairstyle from a clip board an assistant was holding. He looked up. "He seems to have a taste for the innocent ones." He sniffled and then looked back down.  
  
"Endymion huh? What are you his new hoe?"The lady said as she was looking at some shades of red for another customer. Serenity had no idea what 'hoe' meant.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know the meaning of that word."  
  
The lady smirked. "Its aight. My names Rei."  
  
"Serenity."  
  
Just then she was wheeled around again. This time facing the mirror. She looked up to see Lorenzo holding a pair of scissors. This wasn't going to be a pleasure.  
  
"Alight peoples! We need to be done by two pm." Lorenzo shouted to the people working.  
  
He started cutting her hair while somebody else started on her nails. Another person started comparing the colors of her skin to a pallette board. She watched in amazement as she saw locks of hair fall to the ground around her. Then she noticed someone watching her, out of the corner of her eye. Dark hair, midnight blue eyes. She smiled and lifted her hand to wave into the mirror at him. He laughed and walked away while the manicurist pulled her hand back down. They started washing her hair and blow drying it. She couldn't see how long her hair was. It could have been short or long. She didn't know. Then they moved her to another part where they covered her eyes with a vegetable she guessed and spread a gooey liquid over her legs. It hurt when they took the liquid off. After another forty five minutes she went back into the salon. They started pulling out contraptions that the maid didn't explain to her. After doing whatever they did to her hair, they started putting ,what she thought was dye, on her face. After that she stood up and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Oh dear." She looked into the mirror in shock. She turned her head from side to side. She smiled and looked toward Shelly.  
  
"Endymion will love it!" She gave Serenity a thumbs up.  
  
Shelly gave the gold card to the receptionist as the left. The receptionist gave it back while Serenity tried to get a glimpse of herself in the mirror. In another store, Shelly was talking to a woman about Serenity's clothes. She looked down at herself. This was a good thing she liked at first. She would be getting some nicer dresses than this mens outfit.  
  
Shelly went with Serenity in the dressing room and helped her with the outfits.  
  
The first outfit Serenity was wearing was a blouse with the leather strings that tied in the front and a pair of hipsters.  
  
Another outfit Serenity had tried on was a black one strap tank top. She had a leather jacket over it with a jean skirt.  
  
After walking around for, what Serenity felt was forever, they came to the food court.  
  
"Here stay here, I'm going to go get us something to eat. Endymions supposed to pick you up here at seven. Don't move." Shelly warned, then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Serenity sat there looking somewhat scared but innocent. She looked around and spotted a group of guys, around about her age, staring at her. She looked taken back for a moment. But one of them got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Yo what's up?" A guy with brown hair asked.  
  
She didn't answer. She didn't know how. She wished Endymion was there. As if on cue Endymion appeared behind her. She looked up at him with a plea in her eyes. Suddenly he did something that she didn't' expect. He kissed her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Endymion, I'm sure my girlfriend mentioned me to you." Endymion said as he glared at the man.  
  
The guy mumbled a slight apology and walked off.  
  
"I did not give you permission to kiss me." Serenity said a bit angry.  
  
"You didn't give him permission either, but he would have done a little bit more than kiss you." Endymion said in a calm tone back. "Stand up, I want to have a look at you."  
  
She laughed and stood up. And twirled around. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't take his stare off of her. She was enchanting. No, exquisite.  
  
She had hair to the middle of her back, in wavy little ringlets. Her facial features had been enhanced by eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, lip gloss, and glitter. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap top with the puff on the chest, and a pair of capris with brown sandals. Her midriff was showing off her nice thin figure.  
  
"Hey! Awe, you already saw her." Shelly said as she brought back the two plates of Teriyaki chicken. She handed Endymion the gold card.  
  
"I gotta go. Endymion if you will take her home." Shelly laughed and disappeared once again in the crowd  
  
Serenity just sat there watching one of the few friends she had made walk away into the midst of people. Endymion started picking up her bags.  
  
"Lets get out of here. I want to take you somewhere tonight. Like a date." Endymion said as he started walking out the doors.  
  
Serenity just stood there and watched the crowd of people, wondering if she would ever see Shelly again.  
  
"Come on Serenity!" Endymion yelled back to her. She didn't budge. He shook his head and handed the bags to a butler of his. He swiftly turned around and came up behind Serenity and picked her up by the waist and carried her to the limousine. 


	4. Bringing Light Into Darkness

Starry*Eyez07: Sheash, ff.net is being difficult right now. I couldn't log on for the past couple of days. And it was being so slow. Well anyways. I updated all my stories on here today! Friday! LoL. Um, I'm getting my groove back. Hehehe. But, I have once again decided what my new update day is. Yes only one sadly. :( But its going to be Saturday! At around 5 or 6 pm! So remember. Kay. Cuz now I got three stories to work on, well, if my other stories make it I should say. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
WARNING : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.  
  
  
  
Serenity peeked out of the bedroom door. "NO!"  
  
Endymion tapped his foot impatiently. "Serenity, come out. We need to leave in ten minutes."  
  
"I can't go out in public like this!" Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, come on you can't look that bad! Just let me see." Endymion started walking toward the door.  
  
"Ahh! You can't see me like this! I look profound! And, and!" Before Serenity could say another word, Endymion had flung the door open.  
  
He stood there in shock. He looked up and down her body. She didn't look bad. Not bad at all. "Serenity, you don't look bad. Your practically wearing body armor compared to some other girls." Endymion emphasized.  
  
"I still don't feel comfortable. I don't want to go out in public!" Serenity fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh don't be such a big baby! Come on. It's dark out anyway! No one will see you!" Endymion motioned toward a window in the hallway, indeed showing it was nighttime.  
  
"Are you sure?" Serenity crossed her arms  
  
He laughed at her childish antics. "I'm sure, now lets go!" He picked her up and they started walking downstairs.  
  
  
  
When they got into the limousine he pretended to look at some papers, instead he was looking at her. She had a black halter top on that didn't cover her stomach, a dark pair of low rise hipsters, and a thin white blouse that had only one button in the center of her stomach buttoned. He looked down at her petite feet so see a pair of clear strap high heels and an ankle bracelet. He was quite surprised when his maid had made and extra effort to get her a belly chain. He didn't wear something much different. He had on a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a black muscle shirt under it.  
  
"Endymion, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it Serenity?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her soft voice filled the back seat of the limo.  
  
"I don't know myself. I guess you're something different in my life. Something that hasn't been corrupted." Endymion answered back.  
  
She was silent the rest of the way. When they reached the club, Serenity jumped. "Endymion look at all those people in a line! We will be in it too for a long time!"  
  
Endymion shook his head. "We got privileges. My friend owns the club. We'll get in like that."  
  
Serenity looked at him confused, but then shrugged. "Are you sure nobody will be able to see me in there?" She pointed out the tinted window.  
  
"I think a lot of people will notice you."Endymion said as he got ready to get out of the door.  
  
"I don't know what to do Endymion. I'm scared." Her voice sounded fearful.  
  
Endymion grimaced. "Just stay close to me. Hold my hand, hook your arm with mine, or stay really close to me. And when we go to sit down and eat you sit next to me." He told her and turned his toward her. "You'll be fine. As long as they know you're mine. Then they won't touch you."  
  
She smiled. "Okay."  
  
The limo came to a complete halt as the driver got out and opened the door for Endymion to get out. As soon as a bunch of girls saw him, they started screaming and calling out his name. Things could be heard such as 'I'm free Endymion' or 'Looking for some fun Endymion'. He just stood there and waited for Serenity.  
  
"Endy, I'm scared to come out." She whispered.  
  
He smiled at the nickname, no one had ever given him one. "It's all right Sere, just remember what I told you." He held out a hand.  
  
The crowd stopped calling his name as they saw another figure step out of the car. Girls started whispering about the beautiful girl who had just stepped out of the car with him. They became angry as they saw him wrap his arms around her tiny waist and walk into the club.  
  
"What do I do? What do I say?" Serenity whispered as they entered the club.  
  
Endymion was about to say something, when he felt her body tense under his fingertips. He looked down and saw her staring at her surroundings. She was apparently scared of what she saw. She saw darkness and smoke. Lights flashing with girls her age dancing on men and girl hanging in cages above her head.  
  
"What is this place? A torture chamber?" Serenity asked scared.  
  
Endymion quickly hugged her tighter. "You have nothing to fear little one. Nothing. Anything or anyone scares you, and they will hear from me."  
  
She in turn hugged his body to hers. As they walked deeper into the darkness, she felt the hungry eyes of men staring at her. Finally, it was over when they came to a halt. Serenity looked over the table of men staring at her.  
  
"Guys, this is Serenity. The girl I told you about." Endymion pulled Serenity closer to his body.  
  
"Hello." She barely got the word out.  
  
"Sup?" Kitaki asked.  
  
She turned to Endymion, stood on the tip of her toes and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back into hers. She smiled and laughed.  
  
"Not much."  
  
Once Serenity had got settled in, she started having more fun. She laughed at their jokes. But when they tried to get her to drink something like Alcohol or something like that, Endymion had stopped her and given her something sweet, A Shirley Temple/ After a couple of hours the crowd in the club got quiet as someone entered the club.  
  
Endymion turned around and so did Serenity.  
  
"Who is that man Endy?" Serenity whispered in his ear.  
  
"He's someone that's not supposed to be in this club. Shit. What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Endymion muttered.  
  
"Endymion, I think someone needs to get kicked out. Want us to handle it?" His friend Tomaro asked.  
  
"Yeah. We can show him the exit." Takashi started cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Wait before you do that, let me and Serenity go talk to them, try to get them to leave. If they don't leave by eleven thirty, then you tell all our men in here to get ready to throw the fuck out." Endymion nodded toward his men.  
  
"Right, we'll start spreading the word." Kitaki got up followed by Takashi and Tomaro.  
  
"Come on." Endymion pulled Serenity up and walked to the bar.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Endymion said to the other man.  
  
"Chiba, just trying to get a drink." The man turned to Endymion. He had black hair and black eyes, with a scar under his left eye.  
  
"Get a drink somewhere else. This isn't your club." Endymion said icily back.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man ignored Endymion and reached out to touch Serenity. Apparently seeing her fear, Endymion pulled her back.  
  
"You touch her. You die." Endymion glared at the man.  
  
"Just trying to see how much she's worth. What do you want for this one? I'll give you fifty grand for her." The man laughed.  
  
"She's priceless. Now get the hell away from her." Endymion growled back.  
  
The man reached out again to touch Serenity but this time he reached for her waist. He barely touched it when a loud slap echoed through the club.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me." Serenity said in a low tone.  
  
"Ooh. Feisty. I like em that way." The man's scratchy voice laughed.  
  
Endymion glanced at the clock. Eleven twenty-five. Damn.  
  
"So let's see the piece of trash you got." Endymion motioned to the slut sitting behind the man.  
  
The guy took off his sunglasses. "She doesn't matter anymore. I want her." Again the guy pointed at Serenity.  
  
Endymion broke out laughing. "You think you're worthy of her." Serenity smirked.  
  
"Chiba, you don't know what you are getting yourself into."  
  
Endymion looked at the clock. Eleven thirty.  
  
"I got an idea Furutaka. You get up and take your shit elsewhere, we won't kill you." Endymion took a sip of the martini he had.  
  
"No ones got your back Chiba." Furutaka laughed.  
  
Endymion laughed too but suddenly stopped. He whispered something into Serenity's ear and she looked up at him, but shrugged.  
  
"Now what are you doing? Getting your bitch to do the dirty work for you." Furutaka laughed.  
  
Serenity broke away from Endymion, which surprised him, and walked up to Furutaka.  
  
She leaned over his shoulder, put her hand softly on his neck and whispered," Don't ever call me a bitch." Suddenly she pinched a nerve in his neck and snapped her fingers. She walked back into Endymions arms and then fifty guns were pulled out.  
  
"Damn you fucken whore." Furutaka looked up to hear more than fifty barrels click.  
  
Serenity kissed Endymion on the cheek. "Get out of here, Furutaka. I told you, you get out and take your whores, we won't kill you."  
  
The man pulled on his sunglasses and left. As soon as his limo was gone, the whole club started the music again.  
  
"What was up with you over there?" Endymion asked as they returned to their table.  
  
Serenity shrugged. "Something about that guy just made me so angry that I wanted to do something."  
  
"I'm very proud of you." Endymion laughed.  
  
Serenity and he stayed at the club, dancing and talking, for another three hours . . .  
  
  
  
When Serenity woke up the next morning, she felt happy. She opened her bedroom window to awaken to the smell of rain. Serenity had always loved the smell, even though it was cloudy outside. She ran downstairs to talk to one of the maids.  
  
"And oh my gosh it was soo much fun!" Serenity finished.  
  
The maid laughed. "Well, Endymion should be getting up soon."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. "May I make him breakfast? I mean, you already have enough to do, and well, I would like to make him something special."  
  
The maid looked at her in shock.  
  
"I mean, if you want to then you could. I was only asking." Serenity started apologizing.  
  
"No! No, I'm not angry. It's just that. Not one of Endymions girlfriends has ever asked if they could help me with my work to make it easier, except for you."  
  
Serenity smiled, "Well come on then. You must help me! But you won't have to work that much."  
  
Endymion woke up to smell something delicious cooking downstairs. He put on his robe and decided to get Serenity up for breakfast. He peeked into her room expecting to see her sleeping form on the bed, but he only saw sheets flipped, and a window opened.  
  
"Oh shit!" He ran downstairs to grab his coat.  
  
"Flora! Have you seen-" Endymion passed the kitchen doorway but then backed up. Serenity was pouring two glasses of orange juice.  
  
"Serenity?!" Endymion sighed in relief.  
  
"Yes? Oh. You weren't supposed to see your surprise breakfast yet." She pouted as she looked down at the exquisite plates of food.  
  
"Oh thank god." He ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"I know you like breakfast, but do you like it this much." Her muffled voice came from his chest.  
  
"No, I thought something had happened to you." He hugged her again then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry to have worried you. I just wanted to make breakfast for you." Serenity pointed toward the dining table.  
  
"Its looks great! You cooked this all by yourself." Endymion said as he looked at the plates.  
  
"Well-" Serenity looked toward the doorway to see the maid nodding her head.  
  
"Most of it I cooked. But your maid Flora helped me." Serenity smiled.  
  
They sat down and started eating.  
  
After they were done showering and dressed they sat down in the living room.  
  
"Endymion what are you doing?" Serenity asked as she saw him signing some documents.  
  
"Nothing, just looking at some of the clubs we own." Endymion said as he signed another document.  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun I guess." Serenity whispered.  
  
Endymion laughed. "It's not that much fun."  
  
"When you're done, do you think we could go do something fun?"  
  
Endymion looked up from his papers. "Sure, when I get done."  
  
Serenity jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."  
  
She ran out of the room.  
  
After about five minutes he looked at the couch to see nothing.  
  
"Oh, I forgot she left." He looked back down at his desk.  
  
After about another five minutes he looked up again.  
  
"Damn." He put his pen down and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"There's something about her that I can't explain. I can't help but feel lonely when she's not around." He rubbed his temples. He exhaled and looked toward the door where she left. "Endy, I think you're falling in love." He smiled and went back to his work.  
  
***************************BACK IN THE KINGDOM OF VERSACE**********************************  
  
The king roared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT WAS A FALSE ALARM?"  
  
An old messenger stuttered. "Ap-parently th-the king V-valmont is already d- dead. H-his s-son has already m-married."  
  
The king summoned for one of his guards. "Sir Kunzite, I would like to ask of you to make the journey through the well, and find my dear daughter!"  
  
Kunzite looked up. "But milord, how do you know I will even end up in the time that Princess Serenity is in?"  
  
"We'll just have to hope for the best. I would like to also ask something of you." The king slyly added.  
  
"Yes anything milord." Kunzite rose.  
  
"I would like for you to wed my dear Serenity. You and she have known each other since you two were born. And you're about the only man I can trust." The king asked.  
  
Kunzite stood in shock. "Yes milord."  
  
"Grand! We shall journey up the mountain in few months. Be ready. I have workers as we speak, clearing the cave's entrance." "I shall be ready." Kunzite bowed and walked out of the throne room, thinking about what the king had asked of him. 


	5. Heart Ache

Only a few days after Serenity had stepped into her first Club, Endymion was called away on business. He wouldn't explain to her about what it was about. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't bring her along on the trip. He had said that he didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
It had been a, dull, week since Endymion had left and Serenity wasn't expecting him back until this coming Friday. She had done everything. She watched T.V, gone jogging, went shopping, and even went to the movies. She was flat out bored.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity called into the maids and butlers dorms. She recieved no answer.  
  
She sighed. " I guess no one's home. Wonder where they all have gone off to?"  
  
She climbed the stairway and looked down hallways, checked the dining room, living room, study, library, and even the rec room. She went into the garden and looked through the maze, but she could not find one person. She decided to stop and sit for a while on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the rose garden.  
  
"I don't think they're supposed to leave me alone." Serenity said to no one.  
  
She looked around, and saw that she was in the middle of a white rose garden. She smiled and reached over to pluck a beautiful white rose from a nearby bush.  
  
"Kunzite would love this." She laughed at the thought of Kunzite's face as he looked upon the hedges. Then something twisted in her heart.  
  
"Kunzite." She sadly murmered.  
  
She pictured him sitting next to her on the fountain laughing.  
  
"I miss him so much..." Serenity sighed. She thought of his words he once said to her.  
  
  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^FlashBack^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
"Princess, I would never leave you alone, I could not come to forgive myself if something were to happen to thee." Kunzite said as they were walking among the corridors of the palace.  
  
"That tis why you're my most loyal subject." She smiled. "And my best friend..."  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^End Of FlashBack^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
"And my best friend....." Serenity let a tear slip. She remembered her father and everyone back in the kingdom at home.  
  
"I hope they are safe." She started sobbing...  
  
  
  
  
  
Endymion had worked extra hard to return early from his trip. He ran through the house looking for Serenity, but he also couldn't find any of the maids or butlers. He looked at his watch. Four thirty five. He forgot that they left every sunday to go to the stores and markets for his food and essentials.  
  
"Awe, shit. I forgot to tell Sere." He muttered as he stepped into her room. He looked in to see her bed nicely made and her curtains wide open.  
  
"Now where'd she wander off to?" Endymion turned around and searched the house.  
  
After he had concluded she was not in the house he started into the gardens. He looked by the pond and the maze. By the orchards and the waterfal, but he could not spot his Serenity.  
  
That is when he decided to go through the rose bushes. He wandered for a while until he heard her crying. He almost stepped out into the open when he noticed that she was talking to her self.  
  
"Enydmion's being so nice to me, but I want to go home. I want to see my family and friends again." Serenity cried.  
  
"Kunzite I miss you dearly. I hope I see you soon." She softly sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Endymion felt a wave of sadness rush through his heart. Of course, he hadn't asked her anything about her past life, so she wouldn't have told him about her past loves. It's not like she's not beautiful. He should have expected for her to already have a boyfriend.  
  
"Papa. Please, please, be safe. I love you so much." Serenity whispered.  
  
Endymion shut his eyes tight. He turned to leave, trying not to make a sound. He walked a little distant before he turned around, composed himself and called out her name. "Serenity?! I'm home. Where are you?"  
  
Serenity looked up from the white rose she had in her hands. "Endy?" She jumped up and started running through the maze. The white rose fell from her hands to the hard stone pathway, Serenity never looking back at it...  
  
  
  
They ate quietly at dinner, with the exceptions of the few times Serenity tried to start a conversation. Endymion did say much on the questions, sometimes he didn't say anything at all. This worried Serenity.  
  
"What's the matter Endymion?" Serenity asked from across the table.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about my date tonight." Endymion replied.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. 'Date? But, oh no. I should have known. He's not interested in me, he's just being really nice.' She looked down at the plate of food.  
  
"Oh, who is she?" Serenity asked, setting down her fork. ' I suddenly don't feel hungry.' She thought.  
  
"Um, her name is Aralia." Endymion took a bite of his steak.  
  
"Thats a pretty name." Serenity whispered. "If you don't mind, I would like to be excused." She threw the napkin, that was on her lap, onto the table and walked out of the dining room.  
  
Endymion didn't show any different emotion. A few minutes had passed, when Serenity decided to peek around the corner of the dinning room door. He was on the phone talking to someone, a girl she supposed.  
  
She sighed and started walking upstairs. She thought she was his girlfriend. Maybe she was wrong...  
  
****************************Back In The Versace Kingdom********************************************  
  
"Kunzite, the process of clearing the cave is going faster than we had thought it would, the workers gave me an estimate of a week or two." The King announced.  
  
"Your highness, may I ask, how is the process going faster?" Kunzite kneeled.  
  
"Apparently, the other four mountain high kingdoms had heard of our troubles. They know the princess has always been kind and helpful to their kingdoms. So they sent workers and blacksmiths to help with the destruction. We have four times the amount of original workers we started out with. Plus another kingdom has sent their people to help." The explained.  
  
"I see Sire. Then I shall go prepare for my journey. And I shall bring back my bride." Kunzite bowed and left the thrown room.  
  
The king stared at the retreating back of his most trust Knight. She shook his head.  
  
"Your heart is pure and true Kunzite, but it is not with my Serenity..."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Serenity sat in her room reading. When she had finished the small book, she decided to go look for a fairytale.  
  
As she entered the library, she looked over the thousands of books that were stocked on the shelves.Carefully, she put the book she had just finished in the place where she had taken it out from.  
  
She wandered among the shelves, looking for fairytales and myths when she saw a book that caught her interest.  
  
'The Past Light, and Future Dark'  
  
She pulled it out of the shelf and sat on the floor. Carefully she opened the crisp book and started reading.  
  
'There comes a time, when light and dark must meet. Who is better? No one will ever know. But, only those who are pure and good can chang those who are dark and evil. But, sometimes evil does not want to change. They're afraid or stubborn. So, pure must give up evil and go to another pure? No, pure and pure will not create happiness. The balance of life must be equal, with Darkness to way out Light. Light and Dark will create happiness. Dark and Dark will create evil. So, people of opposites attract. Read this excerpt from the book-'  
  
Serenity couldn't' make out the books name. It had been scratched out and blotted with water. Strangly, Serenity flipped through the rest of the book and saw nothing was damaged. It was like it had never been touched except for that part of the first page.  
  
But, too curious too keep looking at the rest of the book, she returned to the first page of the book.  
  
'A young girl traveled through time, to escape evil, only to be taken in by darkness.'  
  
Serenity stared at the sentence. "What does this mean?" She whispered, she then remembered it came from another book. She looked up and scratched at the blotted word to see if it was just dust. Nothing, if anything it made it worse.  
  
"Serenity?! Where are you?" Endymion's voice echoed through the library.  
  
She slammed the book shut and stuffed it back into the shelf, and pulled out a different book. She pretended to be reading it when Endymion looked over the book shelf to see her sitting on the floor.  
  
"What are you reading? Why are you reading at this time of night?" He asked.  
  
"Oh just bored. Um, I'm reading-" Serenity flipped the book over to the front, she hadn't gotten a chance to look at the cover when she pulled it out.  
  
"Farm animals from A-Z?" She said. She looked up at him, seeing if he bought what she told him.  
  
"Oh. Well, you have fun. I'm going out now. I'll be back around three am." Endymion walked out of the library.  
  
"Bye!" She called out. His reply was the door to the library clicking shut.  
  
She sighed. "I better go back upstairs." She got up and left, completely forgetting the book...  
  
  
  
The next morning she woke up about noon. She didn't care to get up before Enydmion. She didn't have the energy.  
  
She took her shower and put on an outfit. She didn't feel like throwing on something fancy. So, she just put on a nay blue tank top, and a pair of hip huggers. She grabbed a black wool jacket, slipped that on and went down stairs.  
  
When she reached the kitchen, breakfast was being cooked by her good friend Flora.  
  
"Hey Flora!"  
  
"Oh. Hello missy!" Flora called back.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" Serenity leaned her head over a pot to smell it contents.  
  
"Awe, jus preparin the misters dinner fer tanight." Flora replied in her irish accent.  
  
"Oh. We're having a special dinner." Serenity said surprised. 'Maybe he does like me after all.'  
  
"I guess, he wanted it to be cooked perfectly." Flora shrugged.  
  
"Oh great! Thank you Flora." Serenity hugged the maid and ran back upstairs.  
  
"Lets see. Lets see. What shall I wear?" Serenity tapped her chin lightly while she looked through her closet.  
  
"I think he wanted to keep it a surprise. So I'll dress casually. Just formerly casual." She decided.  
  
After a couple of hours trying on different clothes she came up with the perfect outfit. A pair of kahki bell bottoms, and a maroon sweater that hung loosely off the shoulders. She grabbed a pair of black dockmartens, and a few bits of jewelery. She on had a silverchain hanging around her waist and a pair of diamond earrings.  
  
After she looked at a few magazines one of the maids gave her she decided on a hairstyle and make-up arrangment. She got all her make-up supplies ready and then jumped into the shower.  
  
At a quarter till five she finished curling her hair into little wavy ringlets and started getting dressed. After she was fully dressed she sat down to put on her make-up.  
  
After waiting fifteen minutes, she decided to go downstairs at six o'clock, and see if dinner was ready.  
  
"Oooh lala. Missy looks pretty." Another maid, that Serenity had befriended, teased.  
  
"Oh, leave the poor girl alone, Landa." Flora said as she walked past Serenity.  
  
"Well, whats the special occasion." Landa asked.  
  
"Um, dinner." Serenity said sheepishly.  
  
"Who are you going out with? Oh, let me guess. Mister Kitaki." Landa asked.  
  
Seeing Serenity in deep thought Landa continued.  
  
"Yeah, I bet thats it. Its a good thing you keep yer self busy while Master Endymion is off dating girls. I'm surprised you found a date tonight. It should surprise Master Endymion. Anyways, serves him right dating girls while you're living here. I was shocked to hear that he was askin US to make his dinner for him and that Aralia tonight." Landa shook her head.  
  
"Ar-aralia?" Serenity stuttered.  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you hear. He asked for everything ter be spotless. I dun't see why, she's nothing but a bag o trouble if ya ask me. She's always dating around. There's no rumors about her. Everyone knows everything she's done is true." Flora said.  
  
Landa nodded with everything Flora said.  
  
"Dinner tonight? With Aralia?" Serenity asked again.  
  
"Aye, he wanted a special dinner to be made." Landa said.  
  
Serenity collapsed onto a chair and took a deep breath. She looked around the kitchen and then shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Anything thing wrong Missy?!" Flora wiped her hands on her apron and rushed to Serenity's side.  
  
"No, I just remembered I have to call Kitaki. Excuse me." Serenity looked up at Flora and gave her a weak smile. Then she smiled at Landa and walked out.  
  
She ran past the dining room and into the main foyer. She took a deep breath and let a tear slip from her eye.  
  
"He loves her. Not me." She gulped.  
  
"Why is it always like that?!" She yelled at no one.  
  
"Why? Why?" She sank to her knees.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Somone knocked on the door, but then opened it.  
  
Serenity looked up to see Kitaki standing there. His short gelled black hair was somewhat spiked, his dark black eyes searching around. He looked cool and confident in his white dress shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned.  
  
He heard Serenity's cries, and glanced down at where she was.  
  
"Hey! Hey, whats the matter?" Kitaki kneeled down. He comforted her soothlingly.  
  
"Whats the matter Seren?" He rubbed he back. She turned and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Its okay." He looked around for his friend Endymion. After a few moments Serenity's sobs quieted down and she looked up at him.  
  
"How long have you known about Aralia?" Serenity whispered.  
  
Kitaki's eyes widened in surprise at her question.  
  
"A couple of days, maybe a week." He answered.  
  
"I just found out about her today. He doesn't like me. I'm just an aquaintence." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh god. I didn't know, that you didn't know." Kitaki said shocked.  
  
"Its okay. I guess another heart break isn't that bad. I mean two down. One to go." She sniffled.  
  
"Two? I thought you were just inlove with Endymion?" Kitaki sat down on the floor with her.  
  
"No, you see, I liked this guy back home, Kunzite. But, he fell in love with another girl. Minako of a different kin-city. And, well, I didn't want to interfere. So, I just kept us as best friends. I loved him so much. But, when I met Endymion, I thought I had gotten over Kunzite, but it looks like I need help getting over Endymion." Serenity shrugged  
  
"Hmm, why are you all dressed up?" Kitaki asked.  
  
Serenity gave a small laugh. "I thought Endymion had a surprise dinner for me. But I found out at the last moment it was for Aralia." She wiped her nose. "Pretty dumb of me huh?"  
  
"No, no. Then what are you going to do?"Kitaki asked.  
  
"Well, I told them I was going to dinner with you. But, I was going to call you and 'break' off our date, and just say we decided not to go." She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied." Serenity started to get up.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be a lie if you did go out with me?" Kitaki suggested as he helped pull her up on her feet.  
  
"I don't want to pressure you into it."  
  
"No pressure." He smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you can dump me off at a book store or something. We can pretend to go out and well, then you can drop me off at the mall or something." Serenity inhaled.  
  
"No, lets go out. Kind of like, the broken hearts club." Kitaki laughed.  
  
"Broken hearts? I thought I was the only broken heart." Serenity said confused.  
  
Kitaki shook his head. "I like a certain blue haired girl. Sadly, she's dating another guy from a different gang. Not one of our rival gangs. But, you know. Can't break the peace." Kitaki shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you really want to go out?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I would be delighted if you would go with me." Kitaki wiggled his eyebrows  
  
"Should I change, do you think?" She called back down to him.  
  
"Um, put on something comfortable. I have a feeling we're going to the movies." Kitaki winked.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and ran upstairs. Just then, Endymion walked into the room.  
  
"Yo, what are you doing here?" Endymion nodded to his friend.  
  
"Picking up my date for tonight." Kitaki stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh fuck Kitaki. Don't tell me you're lowering yourself to maids." Endymion dropped his head back.  
  
"Actually, she's far from being a maid." Kitaki smirked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kitaki, I'm ready!" Serenity ran down the stairs. She had on a dark blue halter with a hood on that back, with the number '07' on her back in silver. A pair of L.E.I hipsters, and her dockmartens.  
  
"Endymion we'll be back!" Serenity said as she pulled on a trenchcoat.  
  
Endymion gaped at her. As Serenity and Kitaki were leaving, Endymion pulled Kitaki aside.  
  
"She's your date!?" Endymion said harshly.  
  
"Well, yeah." Kitaki mumbled.  
  
"You can't date her!" Endymion whispered.  
  
"And why not? Its not like she's yours." Kitaki defended.  
  
"Well, no but she has a goddamn boyfriend." Endymion pointed at Serenity who was packing her purse.  
  
"No she doesn't.She told me so. If you know her so well smart ass, whats his name?" Kitaki pulled the sleeve of his jacket out of Endymions grasp.  
  
"Kunzite. I heard her talking about him." Endymion smirked.  
  
"Could you get anymore retarded, Kunzite's her bestfriend. You dumbass. You heard wrong." Kitaki started walking away.  
  
"You mean she does't have a boyfriend?" Endymion said confused.  
  
"Nope. Or atleast thats what she told me. Maybe she's a playa." Kitaki shrugged.  
  
"Would you just shut up and try to have a serious conversation for once. I thought she did." Endymion rubbed his temples.  
  
"Too bad for you." Kitaki opened the door for Serenity.  
  
As she was leaving she bumped into a blonde girl.  
  
"Oh excuse me. I'm sorry." Serenity apologized.  
  
"You better be." The replied and the with a swish of her hair she walked past Serenity.  
  
"Um, okay. Buh bye Endymion. Have fun!" Serenity called as she walked out the door.  
  
"You too!" Endymion faked a smile, but then he glared at Kitaki as Kitaki smiled back at him. The touch of the girl next to him brought Endymions attention to her. What Serenity didn't know wouldn't hurt her? Right?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Starry*Eyez : Yes I'm still alive. I haven't died or anything. But, I am updating four out of my five stories! Actually only like two, cuz I'm replacing a chapter! But, o well. Um, this is the latest chapter. I hope ya'll like it! I'll keep replacing the chapters so it stays on the recently updated list all day! I hope you like it! 


	6. Stealing Serenity

WARNING I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!  
Serena was enjoying herself, much to her own surprise. She had fun with Kitaki. Speaking of the man, where was he? She turned around and looked back. Like it was going to help her any, she was sitting in the complete dark. Finally she decided to get up and look around for him outside the theater. After scanning the snack bar and the main entrance, she finally thought he must have gone to the restroom.  
  
Watching other people on a white canvas, and they weren't even in the same room! She would have to surprise her father about this. She had learned so much about the future world, she had no idea where to begin, it was just so fabulous. But then, there was Darien. She hadn't figured him out yet. He seemed to like her, at least she thought he did at least. But then there was his girlfriend, Aralia. She guessed he loved her too.  
  
Just then she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She laughed a little at Kitaki's joke.  
  
"Come on Kitaki, this is the good part! He's going out to fine her!" Serena tried to pull them off, but had not such luck of doing so. "Okay, seriously Kitaki. Come sit down." Still the pair of hands didn't come off her eyes.  
  
"Hey there baby...." A smooth eerie voice spoke up.  
  
Serena froze. She recognized that voice. And it wasn't Kitaki's.  
  
"Shocked to see me? Yeah, I bet you are..." Furutaka's voice felt like a snake...A slimy, gooey, hissing snake.  
  
Serena tried to scream. With no avail. Suddenly, someone gagged her mouth, covered her eyes, and tied her wrists together.  
  
"You men take care of the parking lot camera's. We'll take her out the back way." Furutaka's voice echoed in the empty theater.  
  
Serena felt herself being lifted. She tried to fight it, but nothing worked. They were stronger than her.  
  
Kitaki had just came out of the restroom and was walking back when he noticed a few men walk out from the theater. Silver sunglasses, black coats, and their left ear pierced.  
  
"Damn," He muttered. Quickly, he dove into the nearest snack bar and hid behind the display case.  
  
Making sure they didn't hear him he called the one person that would tear the world apart until they found Serena. The king of sinners. Darien.  
  
Darien sat quietly eating dinner with Aralia, when suddenly his cell phone rang. He stopped and looked at the caller ID. It was Kitaki, probably calling to tell him how great his date with Serena was going. Just then Aralia leaned over to see what Darien was doing.  
  
"Important?" She asked.  
  
"No, just a friend having dinner with a friend. That's all." Darien shook his head and stuck the cell phone back into his pocket.  
  
"Say, after dinner, you want to show me around your house? I would just 'love' to see your bedroom." Aralia couldn't lean anymore over the table as she was now.  
  
"Sure." Darien continued eating his salad. He smiled at a memory of dinner one night with Serena.  
  
**************************  
  
Serena was sitting there staring at the light bulb in the ceiling.  
  
Darien raised a humorous eyebrow at her. "Find something interesting?"  
  
Serena looked at him and blinked a couple times. "Aren't you afraid your chandelier will catch on fire?" She asked as she pointed to the large chandelier hanging over their heads.  
  
"It's called electricity. It's different from fire. And no, I don't think it will catch on fire." He laughed.  
  
She watch Darien pick up his knife and fork and start cutting his steak. Serena stared at her own plate and silverware. She picked up the spoon and tried to cut the steak.  
  
"What are you doing?" Darien inquired.  
  
Serena blushed and must have figured it was the wrong utensil. "Um, do you want me to answer that question honestly?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
She leaned onto the table and twirled the spoon around. "I have no clue as to what...objects...go with what."  
  
Darien covered his mouth with his sleeve in order to suppress a laugh. "Didn't they have silverware in your time?"  
  
"Um, not in our kingdom. We only had knives." With that she held up a knife.  
  
"Okay, well, put the fork." Darien stopped and corrected himself. "You see the little thing that has three points on it. That's a fork. Put the fork into your steak. Now you use the knife to cut a portion of the steak."  
  
Just then his phone rang.  
  
Serena appeared to speak to him, only with Aralias voice. "Darien, baby, your phone. Hey Darien." Just then she reached over the table and put her hand in his pant pockets. Suddenly, her face disappeared as was replaced with Aralias.  
  
^|^End^|^  
  
He bolted up. He looked over to see Aralia with her hands in his pant pockets. "Darien, your phones ringing."  
  
He shook the thought from his head and shut his cell phone off again.  
  
A few moments had passed before a maid walked into the room with a telephone.  
  
"Master Chiba, Master Kitaki wishes to speak with you. He says it's urgent." The maid said somewhat worried.  
  
Darien sighed and took the receiver. Before Kitaki could say anything Darien spoke up."Yes Kitaki, I bet you're having the time of your life."  
  
"Er, I wouldn't put it that way. Furutaka kidnapped Serena!" Kitaki was whispering. "And why didn't you pick up the first time I called you. If you had answered it, maybe we'd be in the same car as Serena taking her home. Now, I have no fucking idea where they took her."  
  
Darien's face paled. Serena. Was. Gone. "Why weren't you in there with her??!?!?!" Darien suddenly yelled.  
  
"Dude, a man's gotta piss."  
  
"Flora! Tell Edward to get a car ready. Also, call Tomaro and Takashi, tell them Serena's been kidnaped and to call as many gangs as possible and see if they'll help us."  
  
Darien shut his eyes. "Yeah, well there's no one to blame except for myself. If I had only answered the first time. Well, do you know who took her."  
  
"Furutaka. He made a personal appearance..."The phone went silent for a moment. Then Kitaki's whisper went down a volume."Darien, y-you're not gonna do what I think you're going to do are you?" For the first time, Darien heard fear in his friends voice.  
  
"Yeah, if I have to."  
  
"She's just a girl. What does she matter to you?" Kitaki loved Serena with all his heart, but he couldn't see her worth to Darien.  
  
"She's not just any girl." Darien glanced at Aralia out of the corner of his eyes. "I think I'm in love with her."  
  
Aralias face dropped.  
  
Kitaki's end went silent again. "Well, looks like we're starting one then..."  
  
Darien was now walking out the door to his car. "See, how many people you can get involved in this, how ever many gangs you can get a hold of. Tell them there will be a meeting at the club on Saturday if we don't find Serena tonight."  
  
Kitaki's voice was now louder, now he was probably outside in his car. "I think we got a lot of people on our side. This is gonna be the largest Gang War ever..."  
  
Darien sighed and clicked the phone shut.  
  
Just then another call came through.  
  
Darien looked at the caller ID. Unknown.  
  
"What do you want bastard?"  
  
"Hey...I wanted your girl. And now I got her." Furutaka's voice came from the other end. "You could have had fifty grand, but no, you had to be hard about it."  
***************************  
  
Starry_Eyez07 : Hi Hi Hi! Starry here. Wow. this chapter is pretty short compared to the other chapters. I know I know. I'm sorry.With all the new stories and I am writing another story (not for sailor moon). It's an actual original idea. But, it's not going to be posted on ff.net. Um, lol, kinda funny cuz i'm think about starting another story. Yes I know. I can already hear the yells of "GOD YOU AIN'T EVEN FINISHED WITH YOUR OTHER FIVE STORIES" .......lol.Um, but. This one will be more of an assignment for me. It will be using Sailor Moon characters. But, I can not tell you anymore about the story. I have not updated in a while. Not cuz I do not write. It's becuz I do not remember to. LoL. Not my fault. Short term memory runs in our family.Also, I am still working on my website. It will be up. Soon. lol. I g2g now. Going to work on the fourth chapter of FTCOTE and the second chapter of Home is Where the Heart Lies.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
